Need
by Lady Bethia
Summary: Lynx is stalking Beast. And she wants him to herself or does she.


Disclaimer: I am not the owner of the X-Men I am just borrowing them so don't sue me. I am not making any money off of them. I will return them I promise. This story is fiction and not real. Lynx is my character. This story is part of my Lynx stories. R f/m.  
  
Need  
  
Slowly, the cat stalks her prey. She slips easily through the door, the prey oblivious to her movements. Creeping closer and closer, she crouches and flexes and tenses her muscles in her long slender legs. She prepares to jump. Freezes.  
  
The prey turns his large furred head. He frowns and looks around puzzled and returns to his work.  
  
The cat relaxes. She sits just watches him for a while. The blue fur has captivated her mind. The slide of muscles under that fine pelt makes her burn. She wants to rub and mark him for her own.  
  
Noise.  
  
Another enters the lab; the cat is safe hidden behind a desk covered in lab equipment. The Other- she smells his need of the Furred One. She growls silently. The Furred One is hers now not his.  
  
The Furred One turns to the other and smiles. He is tired and lonely. She smells it clearly on him. The Cold One is lonely as well. They talk but it is just noise to her.  
  
The Other tries to get the Furred One to leave with him.  
  
She tenses and creeps closer. She leaps and lands on the Furred One's desk. Both males yell in surprise.  
  
Lynx slides into the lap of the Furred One and glares daggers at the Cold One. She marks Beast and pulls open his lab coat and rubs her face and hands through that beautiful and luxurious blue fur.  
  
Bobby just stares in amazement. But Beast breathes her heat in deeply and growls. Then he to glares at Bobby. Bobby slowly backs up and leaves the lab in shock.  
  
Beast takes Lynx's face in his huge paws and pulls her to him and kisses her deeply. The passion he feels is one he has rarely felt outside of his lab experiments success.  
  
She eagerly pulls herself closer to him. With both hands she strokes and kneads his broadly muscled and furred chest.  
  
He pulls back from the kiss and picks her up. Taking one huge paw he rips her clothing off and then his own.  
  
She moans when she sees and smells his need up close.  
  
MATE. She thinks and feels.  
  
MATE. He demands with his hands and mouth.  
  
He sits back down in his chair and lifts her up and impales her on his shaft.  
  
She pulls back from the kiss to scream in pleasure and pain. Her eyes roll back as does her head. Her claws imbed themselves into her mate.  
  
He cries out.  
  
She retracts her claws when she smells the blood.  
  
He moves her body up and down with his hands on her hips.  
  
She moans and cries out. She writhes on him. She has felt pleasure in mating before but not like this. Her mind instinctively reaches out and touches his. She makes him feel what he is doing to her. The power builds then explodes over them. Both scream in lust and ecstasy.  
  
The door bursts open. His eyes gleam hate. The Furred One has stolen his mate. Claws slide from sheaths. A challenge is roared.  
  
Beast throws Lynx away from him as the Other charges. Beast screams in pain.  
  
Yelling! Yelling! People running! Blood!  
  
She wakes up screaming into the night. The nightmare is over she is in her room. Wait him, she smells him all over her! NO!  
  
They all stand waiting for her. She stands over the grave. She falls to her knees. Gambit reaches for her. But Beast gathers her in his safe loving arms.  
  
"It's over my Dear. He will never hurt you again."  
  
Gambit glares at the grave's occupant that has caused so much pain. "He's gone, Chere. Dat bastard not hurt you anymore."  
  
"Father's dead?" She asks.  
  
"Oui, Chere." He replies.  
  
Victor Creed  
  
aka  
  
Sabretooth  
  
"The only thing good to ever come out of ya was Lynx and Gambit." Logan growls and spits into the grave. He drops his head after taking one last look at Lynx in Beast's arms. Regret and pain shine with the unshed tears in his eyes.  
  
GASP!! Frantic heart beat. Head whipping around looking everywhere at once.  
  
Awake? Danger Room? Nightmare? Precog?  
  
"Darlin' you all right?" Logan asks her as he comes over.  
  
"Yes." She states shakily.  
  
"I need to talk to Jean. What happened to me?"  
  
"Ya got hit in the head by the Sentinel. How ya really feeling girl? You smell terrified."  
  
"I had a nightmare, I think."  
  
He helps her up off the floor. She looks him in the eyes. His need. Her need. It all burns through her. They meet in a kiss.  
  
Beast flinches as he watches from the control room. 


End file.
